ABC Jasper
by Lexielovely
Summary: 26 one-shots of Jasper!
1. A is for archery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters**

As Piper was struggling with her bow and arrow, Jason snuck up behind her and watched her struggle. "Having trouble?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah. How I can use every single weapon but I am useless with a bow and arrow is a mystery," she remarked with a sigh.

"Here, let me help you. Show me your stance," Jason said as she showed him how she held her bow and arrow. As Jason corrected her, she wished that she could be his girlfriend, but he said that he thinks he had a girlfriend back at the Roman camp. Being too sad to work anymore, she thanked Jason for his help and went back to her cabin.

Time skip to before dinner

As Piper got her cabin lined up for dinner, Jason ran up to her screaming her name. "Piper, I just remembered. Reyna isn't my girlfriend!"

"Oh, that's good that you got some of your memory back," she said, wondering how clueless Jason really was.

"Anyways... I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Jason questioned shyly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Of course Sparky!" Piper screamed as she tackled him to the ground. With that, the two walked off to dinner together, happily ignoring the rules as Piper sat down at the Zeus table.


	2. B is for balloons

**The same old disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters.**

"Spaaarky! Do you know what today is?" Piper said with a big smile on her face.

"Um... is it important?" Jason question, immediately wincing as the smile slid right off of her face.

"You know what? Forget it," Piper exclaimed as she ran off to her cabin.

Percy then came by and Jason asked what was wrong with Piper. Before he had a chance to answer, Annabeth ran up to them and slapped Jason. "You jerk! How could you forget your girlfriend's birthday?" Jason's face paled as he ran off, trying to fix the problem he created.

Time skip to dinner

Jason slowly walked up to Piper, where she was sitting at the Aphrodite table. "Piper, can you come somewhere with me?" he asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Why? You forgot about my birthday, Jason! Why should I forgive you?"

"You're right. But I am trying to make it up to you! So will you please just come with me?"

"Fine!" Piper said exasperatedly. Jason led her to a cliff where a picnic was set up, and Piper forgot all about why she was mad. She immediately forgave him, and he never forgot her birthday again.


	3. C is for Cats

"Please Jason? Pleeeease?" Piper whined.

"No Piper. We are not getting a cat. I don't want a pet right now," Jason said sternly.

"Ugh. Fine, but I am going to convince you somehow!"

"Good luck with that..." Jason said with a laugh.

Time skip to later on

"Jason! I have a surprise for you!" Piper said while carrying a small box.

"Yes? Oh gods, Piper, what did you do?" Jason remarked with a groan.

"Open the box and see!" As Jason opened the box, he let out a gasp and he found a small black and white cat in the box.

"So... I know it was a really rash idea, but can we keep him?" Piper asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Sure," Jason said, but was too distracted playing with the cat."Let's name her Misty!" Piper had a feeling that this cat was going to be a part of their lives for a very long time.


	4. D is for Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other characters from Percy Jackson. Wish I did though... Just another average writer!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

Piper was so excited. It was her first "official" date with Jason, after the Giant War. Jason told her to wear something fancy, because he was going to pick her up at 7, and then they would go to a fancy restaurant. She even had Annabeth and Hazel give her a makeover; that's how excited she was.

6:45, and Piper was all ready to go. She was wearing an electric blue chiffon dress, the exact same color as Jason's eyes. Her hair was curled and she was actually wearing heels!

7:00, and she was waiting for Jason to pick her up.

7:15, and she was growing impatient with him. She decided to text him.

7:30, she has had it! She texted Jason that she was going to go to the restaurant and meet him there.

At 7:45, she arrived at the restaurant, and still, no Jason.

By 8:30, she left. With tears streaming down her face, she decided to go over to Jason's apartment and see what was up. When she arrived, she didn't expect to see what she saw. Jason, Mr. Responsible and Organized, was sitting on the couch, playing video games with Percy!

"Jason! How could you have forgotten our date?" Piper screamed as she stared, appalled at what she was looking at.

"What? What date?" Jason asked with a confused look on his face.

"We had a date tonight, Jason, at the restaurant, but you stood me up. And your phone was off. Explain that!"

"Oh... Piper, our date is tomorrow night. And as for my phone, Kelp-for-Brains over here," Percy waved sheepishly,"broke my phone, so Leo is fixing it right now," Jason explain, amusement evident on his face.

"Oh," Piper said, feeling very embarrassed for blowing up at him like that.

"Pipes, you know I'd never do that," he said gently.

"I know... and I'm sorry for blowing up like that," Piper said.

"Well, since you are all dressed up, let me get changed, and we'll go on our date, all right?" Jason said.

"That sounds like a plan, Sparky!" Piper said, relief flashing across her face. It was times like these that she really appreciated having such a caring and understanding boyfriend.

 **Hey, all of you awesome readers out there. Really sorry that I haven't been on for a while. You know, school started, and the work load is impossible! I'll try to update more frequently! See you in the next chapter. Oh, and as the usual, please review! Feel free to IM me if you have any questions, though.**


	5. E is for Everything

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I am about to say. I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters from the series.**

It was Piper and Jason's third anniversary, and they were so excited. Jason had made plans for them, but he wouldn't say what they were. All she knew was that they wouldn't leave camp. While Jason was arranging everything, Piper contemplated on what she was going to get him. She couldn't figure it out, so she went to Annabeth her best friend. Unfortunately, she was too busy reading her book of legendary speeches. "Hey Annabeth, can I ask you a question?" Piper asked.

"You just did," Annabeth answered with a smirk on her face.

"No need to have that smirk on your face, Annabeth. I need your help. It's Jason and I's anniversary!" Piper exclaimed.

"I know that silly! The whole camp has been talking about Jasper's anniversary," Annabeth said, still not taking her eyes off her book.

"As I was saying, I haven't figured out what to get him! We're going to dinner in three hours!"

"I don't know... just write him a speech or something," she said.

"Annabeth... that's brilliant! Thanks so much!" Piper ran off, not waiting for an answer.

Time skip to later

Jason was nervous. As he led Piper(who was blindfolded) onto the beach, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. What if she didn't like it? Well, too late to turn back now. "Okay Piper, we're here!" he said and took off her blindfold. Piper gasped, taking in the sight of rose petals scattered on the beach, and the candlelit picnic Jason set out.

"Oh my gods. Sparky, this is amazing, thank you!" she exclaimed as she launched herself into Jason's arms. Then, they started eating.

After they finished, they started to exchange gifts. "I'll go first," Piper said nervously. Then she started to read her speech. "Jason, ever since we met at Wilderness School(though we didn't technically meet), I knew there was something special about you. You stood by my side through everything, putting my life before yours on quests. Then, we started to go out. No matter how much I wanted your memory to return, I was still scared of the fact that you had a beautiful, powerful Roman friend waiting for you at your home. But regardless, you still stayed by me, and I love you for that. Jason, you are more than just my boyfriend. You are my life, you are my everything, "Piper finished in a quiet tone. The whole time, Jason just sat there speechless.

"Wow Pipes, that was amazing, thank you. When you said you had a way with words, you weren't kidding!"Jason said,"My gift is going to look pretty pathetic compared to yours." With that, he pulled out a beautiful, expensive charm bracelet with a glittery P+J, dagger, and lightning bolt charm.

"Wow Jason, it's beautiful! I love it!" she said as he slipped it on her wrist. After that, they just cuddled up next to each other, and watched the sunset, marveling over how lucky they were.

 **Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading. I really enjoyed writing the speech because once I started, the words just came out! Anyways, please review and favorite. It always means a lot to me. Thanks so much!**


End file.
